As one form of a piezoelectric oscillation device, a thermostatic-chamber-type piezoelectric oscillation device is known that is provided with a thermostatic function and as a result the temperature of a piezoelectric vibrator is maintained constant and high frequency stability is thus realized. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-80082 discloses a thermostatic-chamber-equipped piezoelectric oscillator that includes a base plate member, a printed substrate part, a piezoelectric vibrator that is provided on the printed substrate part, a heater unit that is provided on the printed substrate part, a plurality of electronic elements that are provided on the printed substrate part, and a cover. The piezoelectric vibrator is provided with a piezoelectric vibration element that includes a piezoelectric plate and excitation electrodes that are formed on the piezoelectric plate. In the thus-configured piezoelectric oscillator, the printed substrate, on which the piezoelectric vibrator is provided, is held at a prescribed spacing from the base plate member via a plurality of connection pins.
In the above-described configuration, the connection pins that are provided between the printed substrate part and the base plate member are formed of metal and have a comparatively high thermal conductivity, and heat from the heater unit provided on the printed substrate is readily transferred to the base plate member via the plurality of connection pins. Consequently, there has been a problem in that a large amount of heat and power consumption is necessary in order to maintain the piezoelectric vibration element inside the piezoelectric vibrator in a prescribed temperature state.
The present invention was made in light of the above-described circumstances and it is an object thereof to provide a piezoelectric oscillation device that can efficiently heat a piezoelectric vibration element and can reduce power consumption. A further object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing the piezoelectric oscillation device.